


Unexpected

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: The sight that greeted them as they made their way into the safe house was unexpected. Root and Shaw were on the couch, both naked and unmistakably having sex.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: 'Person of Interest: Root/Shaw - the team walks in'

  
“Oh, oh my word,” Harold immediately looked down at the floor and took a half step back, bumping into John.

A smirk bloomed on John's lips.

Fusco froze. His jaw slack. His eyes bulged.

The sight that greeted them as they made their way into the safe house was unexpected. Root and Shaw were on the couch, both naked and unmistakably having sex.

“We'll give you a minute,” John said casually.

Harold about-turned and hurried back out of the apartment.

Fusco was still frozen.

John nudged him and cleared his throat.

Shaw grabbed a cushion and did her best to cover herself with it. Root didn't.

John steered Fusco out and said over his shoulder. “Maybe next time put a sock on the door.”

“Maybe next time warn us you're coming back early!” Root replied as John closed the door behind him.

Root laughed.

Shaw slapped her arm. “Not funny. Get dressed.”

“But I wasn't done yet,” Root pouted.

“We'll pick this up later,” Shaw stood and set about finding her clothes.

“Promise?”

Shaw kissed her.

Outside Fusco’s mouth hadn't closed yet.

Harold was flustered.

John was thinking about how he was never going to let Shaw live this down.  



End file.
